Bad Day
by horsejumper127
Summary: Rose and the Doctor take a little tumble... Rose needs help, but refuses to ask for it. But when her injuries take a turn for the worst it's up to her Doctor to make her feel better. Just a fluffy little story to satisfy everyone's fluffy needs.
1. A Little Trip

**A/n: This is my first Doctor Who fic, so sorry if I didn't British it up quite right or the characters seem a bit odd. Nevertheless, everyone could use a little fluff in their lives! Enjoy! :)**

"Rose, run!" the Doctor yelled behind him, stopping momentarily and reaching back for her hand. She trailed only a few feet behind him, trying to keep up with his longer strides.

Rose grinned to herself as she pondered how they always got themselves into such heinous situations. It seemed every time she turned around they were running for their lives on some foreign planet, chased by monsters and aliens until they both collapsed in a fit of laughter, safely back on board the TARDIS. But that was on a good day.

As fate would have it, it was not a good day. As they ran, the ground buckled beneath them and the Doctor and Rose went tumbling into a deep, dark hole, both landing gracelessly. The Doctor immediately scrambled to Rose's side.

"Rose? Rose!" he questioned quickly. When she didn't respond immediately, he wrapped his hand around her wrist, checking her pulse. He found it beating strong, albeit a little fast, signaling that she may be experiencing pain.

"Rose, can you hear me? Come on, time to wake up," he said gently, laying his hand on her cheek. Rose elicited a small moan. "That's it Rose," the Doctor praised with a small smile, pleased that she was beginning to come to.

"Wh… what happened?" Rose mumbled sleepily, moving to sit up.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the Doctor chuckled. "Just stay where you are for now, Rose. We took quite a tumble. How are you feeling?"

"'M fine, Doctor, really. You're overreactin' like usual," she muttered.

"Even so, I would feel better if you let me check you over," the Doctor stated simply, reaching into his coat for his sonic screwdriver. What he felt made him cringe. His sonic had been dented and damaged in the fall and would be useless until they could return to the TARDIS where he could repair it.

"All right, Rose?" the Doctor prompted, waiting for her approval to begin his exam.

"No, Doctor, really! 'M fine, just want to get back to the TARDIS," she replied curtly, sitting up. This elicited several sharp pains, but she ignored them in her desperate desire stand. "There, see? Just fine, yeah?" she said, trying to ignore her aches and pains.

"…All right, let's get out of here then," the Doctor said skeptically. "I'll boost you up so you can climb out, okay?" he said, kneeling down. Rose put her foot in his hands and he lifted her up until she could reach the ledge and climb out. "Upsy-daisy," the Doctor said, boosting Rose up as high as he could.

Rose reached for the ledge and let out a tiny gasp of pain which did not go unnoticed by the Doctor. "Rose?" he asked, beginning to lower her back down.

"Just a cramp!" she yelped, scrambling out of the hole. The Doctor followed closely behind.

"Rose, tell me what hurts," the Doctor prompted gently, reaching for her hand.

"Nothing hurts, Doctor, really. Just a cramp, like I said," she muttered, stepping away from him. "Let's just get back to the TARDIS, yeah?" she said, turning away from the doctor and beginning to stroll toward the trusty ship. The Doctor caught up with her quickly and easily.

"Rose Tyler, you're not invincible," he said breezily, walking alongside her. "I'll let it go for now, but when we get in the TARDIS it's straight to the med bay for you!"

"Doctor, I'm _fine!_" she huffed, glaring at him. "I really would appreciate it if you would just dr- oh!" she choked out, a look of pain flashing across her face as she protectively covered her abdomen. She dropped to her knees, wheezing and coughing.

"Rose! Rose, look at me, please!" the Doctor exclaimed as he knelt down beside her, worry clear in his eyes. Rose's face was contorted making her discomfort very clear.

"Doctor…" she managed to breathe before succumbing to the pain and letting the darkness envelope her.


	2. Pain and Suffering

**A/n: Alright, here's chapter 2! Sorry they're all a bit short, but I have lots of homework and I don't want to keep you all waiting too long! Enjoy!**

**Last chapter…**

"_Doctor, I'm _fine_!" she huffed, glaring at him. "I really would appreciate it if you would just dr- oh!" she choked out, a look of pain flashing across her face as she protectively covered her abdomen. She dropped to her knees, wheezing and coughing. _

"_Rose! Rose, look at me, please!" the Doctor exclaimed as he knelt down beside her, worry clear in his eyes. Rose's face was contorted making her discomfort very clear. _

"_Doctor…" she managed to breathe before succumbing to the pain and letting the darkness envelope her. _

oOo

Rose blinked awake in the Doctor's arms as he stepped into the TARDIS. She let out a strangled sob of pain at the Doctor's jostling footsteps.

"Rose! You're awake! Jus' hang on, few more steps," he soothed, walking as smoothly as he could.

"Doctor… hurts…" she moaned into his chest.

"I know, Rose, I know… just stay with me, all right?" he coaxed as he stepped into the med bay and laid her down on a bed.

Upon seeing her obvious difficulty breathing, he laid an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. "Rose? I need you to point to where it hurts okay?"

Rose nodded slightly, pointing to her left shoulder, left rib area, and her chest.

The Doctor leaned down and moved his hands toward her injured shoulder. Panic flashed through Rose's eyes as his hands descended toward her and she tried to move away without success.

"Shh shh Rose, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to evaluate the damage," he spoke gently as he pushed a few stray strands of hair away from her forehead. "I promise I'll be very gentle."

Rose nodded and relaxed. The Doctor gently felt around her shoulder, causing her very little pain just as he had promised. He then moved down to her midsection, feeling around her ribs and stomach. He stopped when Rose violently flinched. "Sorry," he mumbled. He moved to lift up her shirt and, finding no opposition from Rose, proceeded to do so. He was greeted by a myriad of bruises covering her stomach and left rib cage. "Oh Rose…" he sighed, gently running his fingers over her side, checking for broken bones. When he looked up, Rose's eyes were squinted shut in agony.

"Rose, breathe, I'm going to give you medication now, all right? It'll take away the pain and help you rest while I treat your injuries," he explained as he prepared an IV for her. Rose looked at him nervously.

"Oh c'mon, Rose, it's just a little needle, nothing to be scared of," he said with a sad smile. He cleaned her arm and slid the needle in painlessly. "See? They don't call me Doctor for nothin'." He was relieved when Rose grinned. "That's my girl," he praised. "The medicine will be kicking in soon. Don't try to fight it, when you get tired just go on to sleep and when you wake up you'll be feeling much better." The Doctor leaned down and placed a kiss on Rose's forehead as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Healing Touch

**A/n: Chapter three for your reading pleasure! Oh, hey, you should also check out my website fan fiction times. weebly. ****com (no spaces)**

**Last Chapter…**

"_Oh c'mon, Rose, it's just a little needle, nothing to be scared of," he said with a sad smile. He cleaned her arm and slid the needle in painlessly. "See? They don't call me Doctor for nothin'." He was relieved when Rose grinned. "That's my girl," he praised. "The medicine will be kicking in soon. Don't try to fight it, when you get tired just go on to sleep and when you wake up you'll be feeling much better." The Doctor leaned down and placed a kiss on Rose's forehead as she drifted off to sleep. _

oOo

The Doctor worked quickly. He hooked Rose up to a heart rate monitor and waited for a few minutes until he was sure the pain medicine was thoroughly in her system. Once he was sure she wouldn't feel any pain, he felt around her shoulder, confirming what he already knew: her shoulder was dislocated. With a sad sigh, he set to work resetting her shoulder. "Sorry, I'm so sorry…" he muttered as he replaced her shoulder with a loud crack. He bandaged her shoulder tightly and placed her arm in a sling. The Doctor stopped working momentarily and smoothed down a few strands of Rose's hair before directing his attention to her midsection. He ran his fingers across her rib cage, thankfully finding no breaks. Reaching around, he grabbed the dermal regenerator and made a few passes over her bruised and damaged skin.

The Doctor slowed her drip to gently ease her from her sleep. Sitting down in a nearby chair, he watched her sleeping peacefully and smiled. _I'm so lucky… she's so beautiful_, he thought to himself. The Doctor began to wrap himself in all of the memories he shared with Rose and grinned. They'd had so many great times together, so many that he would never forget no matter what happened to his beloved companion. The Doctor began to drift off into lavish daydreams that carried him to all of the many planets they'd visited together, laughing and running for their lives, as usual. As he sunk down into his comfortable chair, The Doctor realized how much the tension from the day had affected him. He felt the tightness in his shoulders rapidly lessening as he rolled them and let out a huge sigh. He allowed his head to flop onto the back of the chair. _Just a short nap…_

oOo

"Where am I?" Rose slurred, stirring from her induced sleep. The Doctor was immediately stirred from his reverie. Rose jerked in fear as he appeared in her line of sight, not immediately recognizing him.

"Shh-shh, Rose… it's just me," he soothed, petting her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "It's only me," he whispered.

"Doc…tor…" Rose breathed heavily, reaching for his hand. "Doctor, it hurts," she groaned, rubbing at her midsection and wincing.

"I know, Rose, I know… you'll be a little sore for a while, but not to worry! I can give you something for that straight away!" he said, suddenly excited, before breezing around the room and producing a small cup of lime green liquid. "Drink up!" he prompted, helping Rose sit up and holding the cup to her lips.

She tentatively sniffed at it and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Now, Rose, are you going to make me plug your nose?" he chastised playfully, swatting gently at her nose with one finger.

"I'm _not_ drinkin' that," Rose said, leaning away from the cup of medicine.

"Alright, alright," the Doctor said in faux defeat. He pulled a few things from a cabinet and began clanking around at his workstation. "I can always inject the medication, but I'll warn you, it burns like hell," he said turning to her with a needle in hand.

Rose bit her lip. "Right, I'll just drink it, yeah?"

"Good girl," the Doctor said with a grin, returning to her side with the medicine. "Here you are, one good gulp and you're done," he encouraged as he helped her sit up. Rose put her lips to the cup and swallowed the vile green liquid, gagging at its offensive taste. The Doctor handed her a cup of water to chase away any remnants of it.

"I know it's a bit strong, but you'll be feeling much better in no time," he said with a smile, sitting down on her bed.

"So Doctor, what's the damage?" Rose said playfully. The Doctor could tell that she was already getting back to her old self.

"Dislocated shoulder, few bruised ribs, and bruises and scratches covering most of your skin. Don't you worry, though, I fixed you up right well. Just gotta keep that arm of yours still for a few days and it'll be back to touring the galaxy!" he said with a dramatic flourish of his hand.

Rose smiled, laughing at his antics and leaning into him.

"I couldn't ask for a better Doctor."


End file.
